


Pink

by AutisticKai



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Post Game, Spoilers, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKai/pseuds/AutisticKai
Summary: Miu gets a box from her parents, and Kaede helps her confliction over the clothes inside.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuuueeeesssss what's not being proofread until tomorrow morning!

When Kaede walked down the stairs, it was to the sounds of cursing and clothes being tossed about. It wasn't too worrying - Miu had ~~always~~  been rude ever since Kaede met her, and there were worse things to be throwing about - but still, she hurried down the stairs of their new apartment, curious.

Upon reaching the lounge, she saw her girlfriend sitting in front of a box, throwing the clothes from it into two piles that seemed to be 'pink' and 'not pink'. Heart sinking slightly, Kaede walked over to sit and put a hand on Miu's shoulder, making her jump a bit before she calmed into a smile.

"Hey babe- uh- hot stuff!" Miu greeted, a little too loudly, tightly holding onto a green piece of fabric. "Stalkers came by this mornin' with their daughter's old clothes, still dunno why they haven't gotten that I don't fuckin' wanna satisfy their parent kink," Kaede's face twisted with slight discomfort at hearing Miu still talk about her real parents like that, "and, like, some of it's good stuff, but I dunno why shit like _this_  is in here!" Miu held up the fabric in her hand, revealing it to be a long-ish green skirt, and the shake in her arm was barely noticeable. "Even ignoring how prudish this is, their age must really be getting to them if they don't realise I only wear pink!"

Kaede bit her lip, knowing by this point that direct reference to Miu's personality being fabricated by Team Danganronpa was a good way to be ignored for the rest of the day, and instead responded, "Yeah, it's not like you've ever hid that... But, now that I think about it, I don't think you've ever explained why you do that! It's kind of weird." Of course, Kaede knew why - the colour-coding in their season of Danganronpa was obvious, and admitting that she wasn't as into wearing pink as the series might suggest was a step too close to admitting that most of the memories she holds on to don't exist.

Miu gave her a weird look. "Uh, 'cause it's the best colour. _Duh_." She grinned, scooting closer to Kaede. "Plus, you're the second pinkest person I know, and I _definitely_  like being in you." Even with how sexual Miu's vocabulary usually was, hearing it in a non-insulting context got Kaede a bit flustered, and Miu moved in to kiss the parts of her face that had grown hot, laughing. "See? It's just the best colour!"

Kaede laughed a bit too, more relaxed, and looked into Miu's eyes. "Well, I can't really say I disagree, can I? You probably wouldn't look as hot in green, anyway." As Kaede's smile remained, Miu's fell.

"H-huh? C'mon, you know who I am!" Miu stood up indignantly, pointing a thumb to her chest as she looked down at Kaede. "I'm the _gorgeous_  girl genius!"

"Yeah, I know." Kaede leaned back, putting her hands behind her casually as she smiled innocently up at Miu. "You only wear pink, which _anyone_  looks good in. I just think that the effect would be lessened in other colours."

"Fuck you, no it wouldn't!" Despite her expression, Miu's words had no bite to them, and she bent down at the waist to pick up clothes from the 'not pink' pile as Kaede watched. "I'll wear some of these, but only to prove you wrong, dumbass! Blame yourself if I end up making you horny when we visit the others!" Not letting Kaede respond, Miu walked over to the bathroom, closing the door normally before seeming to reconsider and opening it again  to slam. Kaede laughed, a pleased smile on her face at helping Miu find an excuse to wear the clothes she wanted - it wasn't much progress, but it was proof that progress could indeed be made, and they had the rest of their lives to help each other. That was all that mattered.


End file.
